Nobody Wins
by MaddsLovesTwilight
Summary: What a lonely way to breathe the air What an unlovely way to say you care Now we're too far gone for me to save And I never thought that we'd come to this.... New Moon Songfic- The Veronicas; Nobody Wins


**Thus is a songfic for the song Nobody Wins by The Veronicas, and I highly recommending listening to the song!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Hold your head up high_

_You're never wrong_

_Somewhere in the ride, you belong_

_You would rather fight than walk away_

Somehow, through all of my weak defenses and protective shell, Jacob had broken through all of it to be there for me when I had need him the most. Somehow he had found a place between love and friendship, right where I needed him to be.

_What a lonely way to breathe the air _

_What an unlovely way to say you care_

A small brunette, pale and weak, stood in front of a tall, powerful looking man towering over her, surrounded by four looming figures.

"What do you want?" he snaps, hatred in his eyes. The girl flinches.

"I want to talk to you," she murmurs, her voice no more than a small whisper.

"Go ahead," he hisses cruelly, eyes fierce.

_Now we're too far gone for me to save_

_And I never thought that we'd come to this_

"I mean it, Bella, I'm not…. I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore, or anything else. I'm not what I was before. I'm not good," he told her in that monotonous voice, faltering to be detached and cold.

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye_

_(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight, then you walk away)_

_There's just no reason left to try_

_(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)_

Bella stares at the small house on the reservation vacantly, letting the rain whip at her frail body without blinking. She was planted to the spot, petrified to move, unable to let go. If she moved from that spot, it would all disappear somehow. But some part of her is asking still,

'What's the use?'

_You push me away_

_Another black day_

_Let's count up the reasons to cry_

_Look what you've missed, living like this_

_Nobody wins (nobody wins)_

"Please, Jake. You promised. I need you!"

_Searching for the truth in your eyes_

_Found myself so lost to recognize_

_The person now that you, you claim to be_

_"_If you want to blame someone, why don't you point your finger at those filthy, _reeking_, bloodsuckers that you love so much?" Pain washed over me, agony ripping at my heart.

"Don't tell me you're listening to Billy's superstitious nonsense now." A weak attempt at mockery came out in disbelief and chagrin. His answer was just another slap in the face.

"He knows more than I gave him credit for."

_Don't know when to stop, or where to start_

_You're just so caught up in who you are_

_Now you're far too high for me to see_

_I'd never thought that we'd come to this_

He wasn't my Jacob anymore. He was a mirror of Sam; I hated it. I hated this Jacob.

"But you don't need friends anymore," I spat bitterly. "You have Sam. Isn't that nice- you've always looked up to him so much."

"I didn't understand him before," was his genius response, always guarded. Always like him.

"And now you've seen the light. Hallelujah."

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye_

_(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)_

_There's just no reason left to try_

_(__now it's gone too far, look at where we are)_

"You're hurting Jacob's feelings, avoiding him like this. He'd rather be just friends than nothing."

"I'm pretty sure Jake doesn't want to be friends at all."

_You push me away_

_Another black day_

_Let's count up the reasons to cry_

_Look what you've missed, living like this_

_Nobody wins (nobody wins)_

He was going to kill himself! "Oh, no, Jake!" I begged. "No, no no no! No, Jake, no. Please, no."

"What's the difference, Bella? This will only make it more convenient for everyone. You won't even have to move." I couldn't back away and let him end his life over something that was of my doing. I couldn't.

"No! No, Jacob, I won't let you!"

_You never say you're sorry_

_Try to tell me that you love me_

_But don't - it's too late to take it there_

"I'm in love with you, Bella. Bella, I love you. And I want you to pick me instead of him. I know that you don't feel that way, but I need the truth out there so that you know your options. I wouldn't want a miscommunication to stand in our way."

-

"I don't care, Jake. I'm not mad." He shouldn't suffer along with me. It was all my fault.

"I don't care, either. I knew you'd forgive me, and I'm glad I did it. I'd do it again. At least I have that much. At least I made you see that you _do_ love me. That's worth something."

"Is it? Is it really better than if I was still in the dark?"

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye_

_(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)_

_There's just no reason left to try_

_(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)_

_You push me awayAnother black day_

_Let's count up the reasons to cry_

_Look what you've missed, living like this_

_Nobody wins_

_(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)_

**"Yeah, I miss you, too. A lot. Doesn't change anything. Sorry.**

**-Jacob."**

* * *

R&R


End file.
